digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosemon
|level=Mega |jatype=Fairy |entype=Pixie |attribute=Data |family=Wind Guardians |family2=Nightmare Soldiers |family3=Jungle Troopers |debut=''Digimon World: Digital Card Battle'' |from=LillymonDigimon Adventure tri., "Determination" 02 LilamonDigimon Data Squad, "How to Fix a Broken Digivice" 29 |to=Babamon Rosemon Burst ModeDigimon Data Squad, "Justice Equals Power!" 43 Omnimon Merciful Mode * (w/ Omnimon, Vikemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Hououmon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon)Digimon Adventure tri., "Future" 6 |java=Yukana |javan=(Savers) |java2=Kinoko Yamada |java2n=(Adventure PSP/Adventure tri.) |enva=Michelle Ruff |envan=(Digimon World Data Squad) |enva2=Dorothy Elias-Fahn |enva2n=(Data Squad, Adventure tri.) |partner=Mimi Tachikawa Mari Goutokuji Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda Aiba Yuuko Kamishiro |s1=Rosemon Burst Mode |s2=Rosemon X |s3=Babamon |n1=(Zh:) 蔷薇兽''Digimon Encounters'' }} Rosemon is a Pixie Digimon. It has an appearance like the rose, which is said to be the queen of flowers. It has the appearance of a beautiful woman, and desires to remain beautiful forever. Its personality is more or less that way, and though it is excessively self-conscious about such things, its true strength does not in fact compare unfavorably with other Megas. It wears on its breast a " ",Tifaret is an optional spelling of , the 6th which is often associated with spirituality, beauty and miracles. a jewel which is engraved with the symbol of love and beauty, that is said to promise it eternal beauty and power. It is whispered that a Rosemon was placed under a spell and turned into Babamon. Attacks *'Thorn Whipping'In English, this attack is misspelled as "Thom Whipping" on , is named "Thorny Whipping" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and retains its original name of "Thorn Whip" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links (Thorn Whip)In Japanese, this attack is misspelled as "Sou Whip" in the Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle.: Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave, body and soul. *'Rose Spear'This attack is named "Rose Rapier" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon World Championship. (Roses Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug': Entangles the opponent in vines. *'Rose Velvet': Covers the ground in thorns. *'Rosy Cradle': Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination'This attack is misspelled as "Facination" in Digimon Digital Card Battle.: Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Beauty Shock': Shocks its opponent with lightning from its left whip. *'Thorn Shoot' (Thorn Shot): Shoots a thorn. *'Danger Thorn': Shoots thorns at all enemies. Design Rosemon is a beautiful feminine Digimon with long blonde hair. It wears a red strapless leather suit with red detached sleeves, a hairclip with two red roses and green leaves, black boots with high heels that are flower-shaped at the top, a red flower-shaped mask, and a green and white petal-shaped cape with a yellow " " on each petal. It also has a yellow vine-shaped whip that wraps its arms and forms an " " on its chest. It carries the "Tifaret" jewel on its breast. Its leather suit has a long arrow-shaped cut on the front. Etymologies ;Rosemon (ロゼモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next A Rosemon is among the many Digimon who appear to assist Tsurugi Tatsuno and his friends in the battle against . Digimon World 2 Rosemon can digivolve from Lillymon, Pumpkinmon, or Blossomon. Digimon World 3 You can get Rosemon by raising Angewomon to level 40. For both Patamon and Renamon, they must be at least level 15. By using blast digivolution, Veemon will be digivolved into Rosemon if its level 70 or higher. Rosemon has a lot of status healing techniques and its signature technique is Thorn Whipping, which has a high chance of poisoning the enemy. Getting Rosemon to level 99 unlocks Phoenixmon. It is also available as two different Digimon Cards. One of them is called Rosemon I and it's a Green Mega Card with 40/40. The other one is called Rosemon II and it is one of the five rare Digimon Cards. It is a White Mega Card and has 0/0 but gets 20AP and 20HP for every Digimon Card on your side of the field. Digimon Digital Card Battle Rosemon is first seen in Flame City, though she does not make her name known to the player until meeting her in Wiseman Tower. Once A appears, she reveals that she is not actually Rosemon but a part of Digiland's security system that took a Rosemon's matrix data in order to communicate with the player. After the player defeats A, it stops using its matrix data and cuts itself and A outside of the net in order to prevent him from returning. After defeating Myotismon in Outcast Island's Battle Arena, a Rosemon appears in Beginner City, which is stated to be Babamon's true form before the security system used her matrix data. Digimon World Re:Digitize MetalEtemon digivolves from Lilamon and LadyDevimon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Rosemon digivolves from Lilamon, Lillymon, and LadyDevimon and can digivolve to Rosemon X. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Rosemon is a Nature Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Lillymon, LadyDevimon, and Meicrackmon Vicious Mode, and can DNA Digivolve to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode or to Rosemon Burst Mode with Sakuyamon, Ophanimon, Dianamon, or Mastemon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon. She also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on an insect/plant Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Rosemon is #308, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 292 HP, 347 MP, 153 Attack, 119 Defense, 138 Spirit, 129 Speed, and 70 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Quick 4, LuckyMedal4, and Skill Master traits. It dwells in the forest area of Transfield. Rosemon digivolves from Lilamon. In order to digivolve to Rosemon, your Digimon must be at least level 50, with 17,000 Insect/Plant experience and 225 attack. Rosemon can also DNA digivolve from Lillymon and Matadormon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 14,000 Insect/Plant experience, and 240 attack. Rosemon can be hatched from the Savers Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Rosemon is #209, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Barrier, 7 Lucky Gods, Master of Saving, and Skill Master traits. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Lilamon and Rosemon Burst Mode. Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon and Lilamon, and can digivolve into Rosemon Burst Mode. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Rosemon, your Digimon must be at least level 42 with 160 attack, 130 speed, and 100% friendship. It can be hatched from the Jungle Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Rosemon DigiFuses from Lillymon, Lilamon, and Blossomon, and can DigiFuse to Rosemon Burst Mode with Sunflowmon, Lilamon, Lalamon, and Babamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Rosemon is a Plant Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Pumpkinmon, Lilamon, and Lillymon and can digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode. Its special attack is Thorn Whip and its support skill is Posion Thorns, which gives all attacks a 10% chance to poison. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Rosemon is #307 and is a Plant Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Pumpkinmon, Lilamon, and Lillymon and can digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode. Its special attack is Thorn Whip and its support skill is Posion Thorns, which gives all attacks a 10% chance to poison. Digimon World Championship Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon at 14 battles, with 50% won and 70 Insect-AP or Piximon with 40 Data-AP, 60 Insect-AP and 1 egg revert. Digimon Battle Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon. Rosemon can digivolve to Minveramon. Digimon Masters Rosemon digivolves from Lilamon and can digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode. Digimon Heroes! Rosemon digivolves from Lilamon and can digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode. Digimon Soul Chaser Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon. Digimon Links Rosemon digivolves from Pumpkinmon, Lilamon, and Lillymon and can digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode. Digimon ReArise Rosemon may digivolve from Lillymon. Notes and references